This invention relates to an apparatus for admixing a gas to a liquid, in particular for admixing oxygen to polluted water.
It is known to treat polluted water with active slurries and oxygen; in practice, the apparatus utilized for such treatment are required to provide for the mixing of water with the slurries and oxygen, the whole operation being carried out within a tank, in the interior whereof the pollutants and slurries will tend to settle at the tank bottom, whereas the purified water will flow over the tank top.
The apparatus currently employed to effect the foregoing treatments exhibit some drawbacks, mainly arising from the addition of oxygen being carried out in a relatively ineffective way, as poorly effective is the the stirring of water and the slurries together.